All be cause she got locked out
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: "I… I'm locked out of my apartment and I was hoping … Maybe you could let me crash on your couch for the night at least?" -Sonny.  A Super long should be mulit-chapter but isn't one-shot. Now a two-shot. :
1. Part 1

_For my inspiring friends. _

_I really don't think I'd be writing this much if it wasn't for you. :)  
_

* * *

"NO!" Sonny shouted at the door as it closed and locked shut. She was stranded outside of her apartment and her mother out of town. She groaned as slid down the wall that was opposite of the door. She stared at it and tried to think of ways she could get in. She sighed. What did she have to come back out and forget her keys?

She pulled her phone from her pocket. She sighed she needed a place to stay tonight. First person she called was Tawni. Who was doing something that night and couldn't. She didn't even bother with Nico or Grady. Zora was just a little too scary for her taste. Sonny sighed before dialing the one number she wished she didn't have to call. She could already here the $teasing. "Chad?" Sonny said quietly. "Sonny. What do I owe this call for?" Chad's voice already had the cocky sound in it.

"I… I'm locked out of my apartment and I was hoping … Maybe you could let me crash on your couch for the night at least?" Sonny said getting straight to the point. "Why would I let you do that? What about your random friends?" Chad asked confused.

Sonny huffed. "Do you really think you're my first call? No. I can't stay with any of them. Nico and Grady weren't worth the asking neither was Zora cause she well scares me. Tawni is out and my mom isn't going to be home for the next two days… If I can't sleep at you house then I'll end up staying in the prop house." Sonny snapped. She suddenly was in a worse mood than before.

Chad started to say something before Sonny decided it was worth it. "Never mind Chad. I'll figure something else out." She said before ending the call. She ignored the five calls she got from him.

She sat still staring at the door. "I guess… I guess I could always sleep in my car for the night…" She said as she got up. She sighed. It was her only option for tonight. She headed out to her car. She noticed a shiny black car parked next to it. She dismissed it as one of her neighbor's cars before walking over to the driver side of her car and the passenger of the black one. Suddenly the black car's door opened and pulled her back into the car.

Sonny started to scream. "SONNY!" Someone shouted. "It's just me. Yeash not need to go banshee on me…" the man said as let go over her shirt. "CHAD!" Sonny shouted angry. "You don't just show up and pull someone into a car. Let me out." She said noticing how his grip on her shirt had changed to a grip on her wrist. "No. Just come on." He said frowning as he noticed she was beyond angry.

"Look I'm sorry. But I don't want you sleeping on the streets or whatever." Chad said as he looked intently at Sonny ready to fight with her. "Fine whatever." Sonny said angrily at him. She swung her legs into the car and pulled her bag up off the ground before slamming the door shut not caring is she did anything to the car.

"HEY!" Chad shouted worried about his car. But didn't bother he turned the car back on and locked the doors but sat there. He glanced at Sonny then at the seatbelt. Sonny frowned again before bucking up. After he heard the click he backed out then and watched for traffic as he pulled out. Sonny didn't say anything she glanced out the window. She slouched down into the seat and refused to listen to Chad who was chattering away to her unaware she wasn't paying attention.

"Sonny?" He asked pushing on her arm. He was startled to find out she fell asleep. "Hey… Sonny…" He said softly as shook her lightly. She didn't wake up. He sighed as he got out and went around to the other side.

He noticed the paparazzi was starting to crowed around him again be groaned before opening the door and unbuckling Sonny from the seat. "Chad! Chad!" Paparazzi started shouting from behind him. He turned around and shouted for them to be quiet for a couple minutes as he pulled Sonny into his arms and out of the car. Suddenly there was thousands of flashes and Sonny buried her head into his chest. "Mmmhm…" She murmured stirring a little. "Chad! What are you doing with Sonny?" Som one shouted. "Be quiet." He said loudly before continuing into the gated part of his home.

He ignored them as they yelled out ideas of what he was going to do until there was one. "CHAD! Are you taking advantage of Sonny Monroe in her sleep?" Someone shouted. All of a sudden it was quiet and everyone stared at the reporter. "What the? NO. I would never take advantage of Sonny. You've got a sick mind." He said glaring at the man. The other reports turned to the man who asked the question and started to send verbal attacks at him.

Chad sighed as he held Sonny close to him and tried to pulled the right key from the key ring still in his hand. When he finally did pulled the right key he unlocked the door and turned so he could walk in without running Sonny into the door frame.

He kicked the door close and he made sure to lock the door with his hand. He knew he'd have to come back down after he laid Sonny down somewhere. He sighed before glancing into his living room before shaking his head. He smiled as he felt Sonny's grip on his shirt tighten and her head pressed closer to his heart. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Sonny snuggled closer to him as he started up the stairs. He figured she'd sleep the rest of the night considering how late it actually was. He never did realize it was almost ten o'clock at night. He headed into his room with her still in his arms and placed her onto his bed. He tried to get her to let go but she just wouldn't let go. "Sonny…" He said shaking her little. She didn't reply her grip just got tighter.

"Sonny… Come on… I need to go finish some stuff…" He said peeling her fingers away. "Chad?" Sonny said tossing her head before looking at him. "Shhh. Go back to sleep." He said brushing some of her hair from her face. "Okay…" She murmured before letting herself go back to sleep.

Chad smiled sadly as he got up and headed out of the room. By tomorrow morning she'll go back to hating him and he'll have to explain why she was in his bed next to him.

He headed back downstairs and finished locking the door he went to the kitchen and glanced around it was a typical kitchen. He didn't have anything fancy. He sighed as he pulled out some cereal and a bowl. He poured very little into the bowl and managed to eat it fairly quickly before heading back up to his room to find Sonny curled up in the fetal position crying.

"Fuck." Chad mumbled under his breath he should have came back up right away. "Sonny" He called her name. She started to cry harder. "Please… Please don't hurt me." She cried out. Chad shook my head. "Sonny! It's me. Chad." He said coming closer. She started to throw punches and me. "Sonny!" he said again catching her fist and keeping a tight grip. "Please no no no!" She cried again. Chad held her two hands in one of my hands to turn the light on. "Sonny. Its just me. I'm not going to hurt you." Chad said as he lent down to her. "Your safe. No one is going to hurt you." He added. Sonny looked at him wide eyed before retracting her fists and jumping to the other side of the room.

"Chad!" She seethed glaring at him. He sighed before looking down at his shoes. "Take me home."Sonny said still glaring. "I… I can't. Paparazzi is all over the place and you said you were locked out… Surely you don't wanna spend the night in your car…" He said almost shyly. Sonny stared for a second before glancing around. "Where are we?" Sonny asked after a moment.

"My place…" Chad said as he continued to look down he couldn't look at her. It hurt too much knowing that the girl who had his heart hated his guts. "What!" Sonny shouted before looking around again.

The room was pretty much bare other than the large bed and two dressers and a small table by the bed with a lamp on it. She didn't see one mirror or picture of Chad on the white walls. She did notice one picture on his dresser. It was him and another girl she looked tall and blond. Sonny looked at him before looking back at the picture

"That's my mom before she died…" Chad said not looking at the picture. "Oh… I'm sorry…" Sonny said as she continued to look around the room. She realized it hadn't ever been painted. "Sonny… Do you really wanna go home?" Chad asked suddenly. He sounded upset.

Sonny looked wide eyed at him. "I… I…" She started. He cut her off. "Alright…" He said looking down still. "WAIT!" Sonny shouted. "Why are you acting upset?" She asked looking at him confused.

Chad shook his head. "Its nothing…" He said looking up at her. Sonny stood. "Would you like a tour?" Chad asked quietly. Sonny nodded. "I guess." She said after a moment.

Chad nodded before moving his hands around awkwardly. "Umm… This is my room slash the master bedroom…" He murmured before looking down. Sonny glanced around noticing that the room wasn't as big as she'd expect it to be. "I figured that one out." Sonny said sarcastically though she didn't mean to.

Chad nodded before motioning for her to follow him. He lead her down the hall and into a room were a bed frame but no mattress was set up. "The guest bedroom… I'm kinda still working on it…  
Chad muttered again he did some awkward hand motions before grabbing Sonny's wrist and dragging her down to the first floor.

"This is the front hall… The room on the left is the kitchen the one on the right is a office or study… and the one on the other side of the kitchen and straight ahead of us is the living room. There is a bathroom under the stairs and another in the hall way in between the living room and kitchen and there is one upstairs on the left… That was the one room I didn't show you…" Chad said letting go and looking down. He felt awkward.

Sonny nodded as she looked around she noticed that the house was mostly white besides the study and the living room. Those rooms were painted. The study was a dark green color that reminded Sonny of the woods back in Wisconsin and the living room which surprised Sonny the most was a light grayish color. She was more surprised on how everything looked so normal.

There was no big fancy screen tv in the middle of the room instead a fairly average sized one sitting on a coffee table that was up against a wall. The couch didn't take up the room and there was a nice looking rug on the wood floors.

Sonny looked around confused. "Chad…" She said. He looked at her intently. "Y-y-yes?" He stuttered. "Whose house are we really in?" Sonny asked not believing his story.

"Mine. I said that didn't I?" He said looking at her wide eyed. "You did but it's to normal… I guess I just expected more from your house than what you really do have…" Sonny said as she glanced back at Chad. He looked so broken and ready to break. "Chad?" Sonny said looking at him again.

He looked up at her before back down. "It's nothing… just some dust or something got in my eye…" He said as he wiped one of his eyes with the back of his hand. Sonny gasped. He was crying cause she expected more from him?

"Chad." She said again turning towards him more. He looked down and tried to avoid her hands lifting his face back up. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you…" She said trying to look into his eyes. He kept avoiding her and finally just moved from her grasp.

"Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly looking away. "No. But I want to know what is going on." Sonny said. "Nothing is going on." Chad said shifting his eyes away.

Sonny groaned before walking closer and pressing bother her hands to Chad's face. "Tell me right now." She said not letting him pull his head away. "Please?" She whispered. Chad's hands reached up and held onto her wrists. He wasn't trying to pull her hands away he just rested them there. "I… I don't know…" He whispered.

Sonny looked into his eyes. "Why are you being so shy…? What happened to the greatest actor of our generation?" She asked she got a small smile. "He turned into just Chad… That shy dork who feels horrible for pretty much kidnapping you…" He said.

Sonny smiled. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you… And actually I don't mind that you've kidnapped me… It beats sleeping in my car." She said letting her hands drop from his face to his shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass at work…" Chad said as he leaned down a little. Sonny didn't realize she was leaning forward until their lips met.

Sonny's head was telling her to pull away but her heart said kiss him till she couldn't breathe. So she did. When the pulled away the looked at each other before blushing. "That totally wasn't supposed to happen." Chad said smiling and looking away.

"It's alright… I… I... I… I liked it." Sonny stuttered. Chad smiled again at her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You do know it's like midnight right?" Chad asked looking a little more confident with himself again. "Yes. Now would be a good time to actually get to know each other." Sonny said closing her eyes again.

Chad looked at her confused. "What?" He said. "Get to know each other… Clearly I'm locked out for another two days. Unless… Unless you're letting me stay for tonight…" Sonny said opening her eyes again and looking at him.

"Oh…" he murmured not thinking. "You're always welcomed here." He said as he pulled away. "Where are you going?" Sonny said worried she did something wrong by the way his voice sounded off and he had pulled away. He smiled and tugged on her arm. "Come with me… We're going to the couch." Chad smiled.

* * *

Sonny moaned as she snuggled closer to the warmth. She woke up to realize what was so warm was really Chad. She scrambled to sit up waking Chad up in the process. "Oh…" Sonny said after realizing they had fallen asleep on his couch again. The tv had some paid program on by time she woke up. "What's wrong?" Chad mumbled groggily as he covered his eyes with his arm. "I… I didn't remember where I was… I'm sorry I woke you up…" Sonny said looking down at him before giggling.

"What now?" Chad said moving his arm. "You look like you've been sleeping hard… There is an imprint of your hand on your cheek." Sonny said tracing the darker spot on his cheek. "Oh…" Chad said trying to get out of Sonny's reach.

Sonny giggled before launching herself onto him and grabbed his hands. "Don't try to get away." Sonny laughed as Chad squirmed under her. "Sonny." He whined attempting to get her to look at him. "Chad." Sonny said looking at the clock before down at him. She grinned before she leant down and gave him a peck on the lips. "We need to get to the studio." She said letting go of his hands and sitting up.

She yelped as Chad flipped them. "They can wait for a few minutes." Chad murmured before kissing he cheek in a chaste kiss. Sonny giggled as Chad kissed her cheek a couple more times before kissing on the lips.

Sonny sighed as Chad got up. He had been so kind to go out and buy her another outfit and a pair of pajamas to wear while her mother was out of town. Sonny yawned. "Remind me why we have to go to work so early?" She said stretching.

"Because we are clearly insane because we are technically considered children still and are being used for child labor?" Chad said as he watched Sonny get up. "What did you do last night?" He asked as he glanced at her hair. It was sticking out everywhere. "Most likely slept on you then rolled around a lot…"

Chad smirked at her sentence she hadn't even realized what she said. "EWWW! Get your mind out of the gutter Cooper." Sonny shouted after realizing what she said. She picked up the pillow that had been discarded on the floor last night and started to hit him with it. "You. are. a. perverted. ." She said glaring at him as she continued to hit him with the pillow.

"Not my fault you worded that wrong." He said as he ducked the pillow. Chad had proven to her that he was in fact still human over the weekend. He had been so shy Friday night Sonny wondered why was he suddenly such an ass.

Sonny continued to beat him with a pillow until he grabbed a hold on it and pulled Sonny forward as she struggled to get her pillow back . He easily ducked under the pillow and brought his head back up so he could stand behind the pillow and easily kiss Sonny.

"You are such a- When did you get this close?" She said gasping as she realized how close he was. "When you closed your eyes." He whispered before kissing and making her forget. She smiled before letting the pillow fall behind him.

"Ass." She murmured as he kissed down her neck. "Yes I know I have an ass." He smirked against her skin. Sonny pouted when he moved away. "You are a big jackass you know?" Sonny asked as she let go of him to pick the pillow up.

"I've been told several times or so…" He said smirking as he watched her bend down. "Perv." Sonny said as she noticed his eyes following her movement.

"Not my fault you've got a big ass." Chad shrugged before putting his hands on her waist. "But we really need to get ready now." He said glancing at the clock.

"Thank you." Sonny said as she turned around. "For?" he asked looking confused. "Letting me stay… Showing me the real you… Making me dinner and treating me like a princess…" Sonny said smiling up at him.

Chad smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Your worth it. Go get dressed." He murmured as he straightened up again. "Yes sir." Sonny saluted him before giggling and running up into his bed room where he had let her keep her stuff.

She grinned as she changed out of her comfy pajamas and into her newly bought white dress. She really love the fact it was a gift from Chad.

She sighed before opening the door and held the dress to her just to be safe even thought she already knew it would stay put she raced down the stairs just in time for Chad to walking into the hallway that connected to the stairs. "Can you help me?" Sonny asked as Chad finally took notice of her.

Chad gapped for a second before nodding he was afraid to use his voice because he knew he wouldn't be able to cover the lust he suddenly got after seeing Sonny with her arm pressed over her chest to keep the dress up.

"Thank you." Sonny said before turning around and lifting the two strings that were suppose to hold the dress up to him. Chad made a gurgling kinda noise as he looked at the strings before at her neck. "Could… Could you life your dr-HAIR!" He said almost saying dress and embarrassing the two.

"S-s-sure?" Sonny murmured before letting go of the dress and lifted her hair with both hands.

"Sorry…"Chad muttered after getting the strings tied. He wrapped his arm around Sonny. "I'm really sorry… I think I was thinking about two different things and you kinda… Yeah…" Chad stammered feeling like an idiot.

Sonny giggled before turning in his arms. "It's alright at least you didn't say what you were going to." Sonny said shyly. Chad nodded. "I… I'll be right back… I need to take a shower and change…. I… uhh… I think there is still some breakfast left over from yesterday? In the fridge…" Chad said before running up the stairs leaving Sonny still stunned on he fumble.

Sonny giggled before realizing he wanted her in that way. She never had that happen before with a guy. Maybe… Maybe he truly was the one for her. Sonny grinned as she headed into the kitchen to dig out the left over breakfast Chad had fixed the day before.

She hummed quietly as she set to work on finding a plate she tried so hard to remember where they were. She finally gave up after trying to remember and simple grabbed a fork from the draw she was positive they were in and began to eat her pancakes cold.

Chad came down several minutes later to find Sonny at the sink washing off her fork and the container which the pancakes had been in. "You ate all of those pancakes?" Chad asked surprised and startling Sonny.

"Chad!" She shouted as she turned around there was a large water spot now on one side of her dress where she had dropped the fork and sent water splashing.

"Sorry." Chad said as he secretly was glad he had done it. "Yes. I ate them all. I was hungry. But I also failed to remember where you have your plates so I ate out of the container…" Sonny explained before drying her hands off and letting the container with the fork in it soak in Chad's sink.

Chad nodded before pulling his jacket off. "We need to go… Here." He said holding the jacket out to Sonny. "Chad… That's your falls jacket…" Sonny said eyeing the piece of clothing being offered to her.

"And that is a large water spot that is making your dress semi see-through." Chad shrugged. He smirked as Sonny suddenly snatched the jacket and pulled it on. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny complained.

Chad smirked. "Then I wouldn't have been able to stare for as long as I did." He whispered as he pulled her close to him. "You're gonna go back to being an ass to me today aren't you?" Sonny said glancing up.

"Maybe." Chad murmured before kissing her. "I could possibly be nice to you all day and maybe treat you to dinner." He said winking as he laced their hands together as he walked towards the door. "Wait. I need my shoes and I haven't brushed my teeth." Sonny said as she pulled her hand away.

"Get your shoes. You can brush your teeth at the studio… We really have to go." Chad said giving her a look.

Sonny sighed before running upstairs barefoot. She grabbed her converse and quickly made a run for the stairs again. Skipping the last three as she came down she smiled widely at Chad as she put them on but didn't bother to fix them.

"If we are running late then I can fix my shoes in the car. No need to take up more time. Right?" She said as she glanced at Chad who was staring at her.

Sonny moved left and right slowly and shivered. "What?" She asked as she watched Chad's intense stare follow her movement. "Nothing…" He murmured as he pulled her into a kiss.

She turned her head and let his lips hit her cheek instead. "We have got to go." Sonny reminded him.

"I had fun this weekend…" She said as Chad pulled her out the door and into the California heat and the blinding flash of camera's from the paparazzi. "Chad! Sonny!" they shouted before asking question's which both ignored as they headed to Chad's car.

"I hate paparazzi." Chad said the second he closed his door and lent forward onto the steering wheel. "I've never had that many people around me… Maybe one or two but gosh do you deal with that every day?" Sonny asked wondering how he put up with it.

"Yes. And its cause I'm the greatest actor of our generation of course they are going to follow me everywhere." Chad said before starting the car.

"There's the Chad I know and love." Sonny laughed as she buckled her seat belt. She looked around the time and realized how nice his car really was. "I'm sorry I was mad at you Friday…" Sonny whispered.

Chad smiled as he turned onto the main road. "It's alright. I'd be pretty pissed off if someone randomly showed up and kidnapped me from getting into my car too." Chad shrugged before lacing his hand with hers.

" You really are different that what they make you to be…" Sonny said smiling. "I know… I hate that bad boy imagine I'm known for." Chad groaned as he thought about his act he had to put up. Sonny was the first on to break his act down. Sonny was the first person outside of his family see the real him.

He smiled at the thought of Sonny knowing. He'd have to introduce her to his parents sometime. "Then change." Sonny said looking at him like it was the easiest thing he could do. "It's not that simple Sonny… I can't just do that overnight…" Chad tried to explain before Sonny cut him off.

"I know. But start changing and slowly you'll loose that bad boy rep even though its sexy as hell… But anyways you'll loose the bad boy rep and you can just be you." Sonny explained. Chad wondered how over five years in Hollywood and Sonny was still that down to earth Wisconsin farm girl.

"I… I guess… But where do I start?" He asked looking at her for a second before back at the road as they neared the studio. "Where to start? How about not thinking about yourself and being nice for once?" Sonny asked.

"But… But I'm nice to you?" Chad said trying to understand. "I meant to people other than me… I can make an exception for Portlyn and Penelope…" Sonny said. Chad sighed. "I guess…" he murmured.

"Weren't you the one who said Hollywood changes who you are because you have to fit in to be notice?" Sonny asked as she glanced over at him. "Yeah…" Chad said unsure where she was going with it.

Sonny smiled. "Then show Hollywood that you can still be a normal person and be yourself." Sonny said as Chad finally pulled into the parking lot. "You do realize you have to take me home right?" Sonny whispered before looking out the windows of Chad's car. "Yeah…" Chad murmured again.

"Mmm. Just checking." She said as she unbuckled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot." Sonny said smiling. "I'll see you at lunch." Chad smiled.

Sonny nodded before getting out of his car and ran towards the So Random set. She sighed as she stepped into her dressing room and instantly let out a loud squeal. "Best weekend ever." She said to herself.

She then realized she had forgotten to let her mom know she was safe. Quickly grabbing her bag which Chad had brought her, and dug through it until she found the cow print phone at the bottom.

She called home. "Hi mom?" Sonny said unsurely as she heard the phone be picked up. "Sonny! Oh my gosh your safe. Where are you I'm coming to get you. Are you alright? Did something happen?" Her mother asked. Sonny couldn't whole in a giggle.

"I'm at the studio. Don't come after me. I'm better than alright. And yes something happened. Something amazing happened. But I can't tell you now cause Tawni is here and we have to get to the prop house for sketch ideas." Sonny said as she watched her blonde co-star enter the dressing room.

"Okay… Well thank god your safe at least." Sonny's mother said slightly worried still. "I love you mom bye." Sonny said hanging up before sitting down at her vanity. "Where did you get that dress?" Tawni asked as she noticed Sonny wasn't in her normal brightly colored outfit.

"Chad…" Sonny murmured not paying attention. "Chad? As in Chad Dylan Pooper?" Tawni asked suddenly agitated. "Yes as Chad Dylan COOPER… What's wrong with that?" Sonny asked. "HELLO! He's the biggest jeakthrob on the planet he doesn't care for anyone but himself. I bet he got it for you as a plan to embarrass you or us today!" Tawni said as she suddenly glanced around.

"That's crazy. I spent all weekend with Chad. He didn't do anything that would get in the way of the feud. In fact I think Chad and I figured out a way to stop it." Sonny said smiling.

"Nonsense. Clearly he's brainwashed you. Sonny don't you get it. He's going to keep leading you on until you fall for him and then he's gonna break your heart and then you'll wanna leave Hollywood which will mean we'll loose ratings." Tawni explained.

"Wow… I didn't think you'd think that far into it Tawn. But I don't believe you. The poor guy got upset when I told him I wanted to go home even if I couldn't get inside." Sonny said before grabbing her notepad and sketchpad before heading to the prop house.

Chad glanced around the commissary for Sonny but couldn't find her. He saw Rainy and cloudy and weird girl and Blondie but no Sonny. He got up from his seat at the Falls table and sauntered over to the So Random cast. "Uh… You guys wouldn't happen to know where Sonny is do you?" Chad asked curiously as he glanced at their choices of food he almost let out a scream when he noticed Cloudy's moved.

"We got in a fight and I didn't allow her in the commissary while I was in it." Tawni said not looking up from her nails. Chad sighed. "Do you know where she might be if you didn't allow her in here while you're here?" Chad asked. "The girl's bathroom maybe…" Tawni shrugged.

"Okay. That's just gross." Chad said after a minute. He picked up the trays of food and quickly disposed of them. "HEY! That was our only lunch." Zara or whatever he name was said to Chad as Cloudy and Rain glared at him. "Wait a second. Yeash." Chad murmured before leaving the table and heading to the lunch line. "Hi Brenda. That's a rather nice hair net you have today. Could I possible get a pizza with everything but olives on it?" He asked kindly. "OH! And five plates?" He added.

Chad figured if he was going to change for Sonny he mind as well start to be nice to her cast. Brenda smiled widely at Chad before producing a pizza with everything but olives on it and five plates. "Thank you." He said smiling politely at her before turning at heading back to the Random's table. "Here." He said as he dropped the box and plates into the middle of the table.

Rico… Nipo… Rain gapped at the sudden actions of Chad. Maybe Sonny was right Chad was changing. "Uhhh… Thanks man." He said grinning at his best friend before the two opened the box. "HEY! No Olives! Yess!" Cloudly said excitingly.

Chad smiled weakly before he left the commissary all together. He knew he'd have to listen to the Falls cast complain that he helped the Random's but he was getting sick of listening to them whine about it.

Chad quickly made his way down the long corridor towards the dressing rooms as he figured Sonny might be there. Then he stopped and turned back to the commissary. He could see everyone but Tawni eating the pizza. Tawni sat there lecturing them on why Chad was doing what he did.

He shook his head as he walked past them a second time and back to the lunch line. "Hi again Brenda… I was wondering… Would you happen to have a hamburger and a small amount of fries?" Chad asked again. "If not its okay. Really!" He added as he noticed the lunch lady looked at him funny. "Right here Mister Cooper…"she said looking at him confused but handed it to him.

"Thank you!" Chad said again before turning and grabbing a few napkins from the napkin dispenser on the counter on the other side of the lunch line. "He's clearly up to something he's being nice. Chad's never nice unless he wants something." Tawni explained to her cast mates again as they finished off the pizza as he walked by.

Chad laughed when he got out of the commissary. "She's a nut job." He murmured before heading down the corridor again. He stopped in front of Sonny's door and listened for a minute and could here crying. His face suddenly got worried and he knocked on the door. "Sonny?" He said quietly as he reached for the doorknob.

The door flew open before he got his hand around the knob and felt a small body press into him. "Shhh." He said as he pushed them back into the dressing room.

He placed the food on her vanity before wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong Sonny?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"They keep saying you are lying." She said in between taking breathes. "But I know you aren't." She said as she tried to calm down. "Shhhh." Chad said before pulling her back to him. "Tawni and I got into a big fight over you to. She won't let me be in the same room with her unless it's for the show." Sonny said before burring her head into his shirt and collided with his warm chest.

"I'm sorry." Chad whispered kissing the top of her head. "It's not your fault… I shouldn't have mentioned anything to Tawni about you getting my dress…" Sonny said as she pulled back from him. "No… I am really sorry… my track record for being nice to anyone but myself hasn't been very good. But I'm trying to change that… I took that gunk you call food and threw it out before they even had a chance to eat it…" Chad said.

"That wasn't very nice… That's the only time they get lunch." Sonny frowned. "Whatever was on Cloudy's plate moved I had to get rid of it…" Chad said. "I instead got them pizza cause I remember you were complaining about how you didn't have the money or something to go get pizza for them…" Chad said as Sonny looked at him and smile. "See was being nice so bad?" She asked.

Chad shook his head. "No not really… But Blondie thinks I'm planning something." Chad shrugged. "She thinks you've brainwashed me and now I'm a spy for you…" Sonny said frowning. "She's insane. She keeps saying she know you better than anyone here cause she was here the longest." She said frowning.

"She's insane…"

* * *

"Thanks." Sonny said smiling as she felt Chad's warm leather jacket slide over her shoulders. He shrugged. "You're welcome." He mumbled before the two of you looked out into the ocean to watch the sunset. It was a typical first date for Chad. A dinner and a walk down the beach. But this one was special. It was with a girl he could actually see having a future with. He smiled at that thought.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Sonny asked as she noticed his smile seemed to be more brighter than normal. "Nothing." He murmured before noticing the paparazzi who was trailing behind them as Chad pulled on Sonny's hand to continue walking down the shore line. They had taken their shoes of ages ago and carried them for a while. "If you say so." Sonny said smiling as she noticed the camera were catching ever second of their moment.

"I wanna so badly to tell them to piss off but I have a feeling Mister Condor would fire me if I said that…" Chad whispered into Sonny's ear. It cause her to giggle.

"I'm sorry you wanna tell them that. But think years from now if we are even together then we can pull out at least five hundred dozen photos of our first date to show our children." She said laughed.

Chad stopped walking for a second and thought a child with Sonny? It made him smile. He liked that thought. "Chad!" Sonny squealed as he walked her almost right into the waves. "HEY!" She shouted at him finally catching his attention.

"Thanks" Sonny said as he pulled her back into the sandy area. "Sorry…" Chad laughed as he glanced behind him. The paparazzi was losing interest in them and some were leaving others seemed to get closer but stayed quiet.

Chad knew they were going to start asking questions once they started to head off to the car. "Can we go?" Sonny asked as she glanced back at the last glimmers of the sunlight. "Sure come on." He said as he laced his hand with here.

"I like you." Sonny murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder. A couple of reporters started to ask questions but they ignored most of them except for a few that were kindly asked to them.

"Chad, Sonny! How was your weekend?" One reporter asked smiling. "Awesome. I got to sit around in pajama's and watch movies all weekend with my best friend."Sonny answered as she looked up at Chad and grinned.

Chad felt his heart soar as she called him her best friend. "She took the words right out of my mouth." Chad agreed.

"Are you guys dating or just out as friends for tonight?" Another reporter asked. Sonny looked up at Chad as Chad looked down at her.

"Errr…. Tonight is a date date… We'll still be friend's either way but we figured we try out a relationship that was more than a friendship." Chad shrugged.

"Lately people have been saying you've changed Chad… Have you?" someone asked as they stepped in front of him and Sonny.

"Kinda… I'm a lot nicer than before and do give people a chance… But no offense to you guys but you guys are annoying as can be." Chad said frowning as we pushed past the reporters and cameras filming Chad open the door for Sonny and her sliding in. "Thanks." Sonny said before he closed the door.

He then ran around to the other side. "You're welcome babe." He said once he closed the door. Sonny laughed. "You dork." She said before buckling her seat belt and waited for Chad to start the car so she could play with the radio.

When he did Sonny couldn't help but laugh. She had forgotten about the fact they were listening to one of Sonny's childhood cd's that was filled with silly songs that fit her personality. "_If you happy and you know clap your hands._" The song sang before Chad changed it. "I don't want to clap my hands cause I'll cause a wreak thank you very much." He said glancing at the radio.

Sonny laughed as she listened to him talk to the radio. "You are crazy." She said as she continued to laugh. "I'll be sure to add that to the list." Chad said sarcastically as he started to recite the name's she had called him before.

* * *

"And this is why they are perfect for each other." Ferguson said as he held a microphone and gave a speech about his best friend. "Good luck man…. And Sonny." Ferguson said grinning as he looked at the head Table.

Two years down the road and Chad was human again. He was still pretty damn famous but his ego deflated a little and was no longer the size of China.

Sonny laughed as she got up and hugged the man. "Thank you." She said grinning as she took the microphone. "Yeah. The bride is speaking at her wedding reception BUT I think it's necessary to share a little bit of life…" Sonny smiled as Chad looked at her curiously.

"I know Lucy knows this and will always make fun of me for it but when I was younger I use to have the biggest crush on Chad out of all my friends and yes I know you won't let me live it down now that I've told you but anyways. I had such a crush on Chad… I was determined to marry him… And lookie here. I finally did." Sonny said with a laugh.

She took a sip of her water that she had asked for instead of wine. "But after I came to Hollywood I had the fairy tale ending to my life all thought out… Little did I know how much of an hot headed, big egoed jerk who I swore I wouldn't fall in love with again." Sonny said smirking at Chad as he let his posture crumble under every little insult she had used on him.

"Then we started fighting… Mostly over nothing… Which was pretty sad considering we didn't know a thing about each other. But we slowly got to know each other. Like the time Selena came. We kinda both got made at your sweetie but its all cool now. " She said laughing. "Anyways. We got to know each other… Or so I thought…" Sonny said as she was coming up to the end of her little speech.

"Then I got locked out of my house for two days and had to figure out a place to sleep or stay. I had originally thought about calling Tawni but then remembered that her mother didn't like me much at the time and she was out of town for that weekend. So I ended up called Chad cause lets face it Zora you would have turned me into some kinda mutant human animal thing before the night would be over and Grady and Nico… I don't think I would have lasted ten minutes… No offense but you guys wer- well are€ crazy…" Sonny said shaking her head.

The whole reception wondered where was Sonny getting at. "But any ways. I called Chad and had asked him if I could. So naturally we fought over the phone before I hung up on him. I had just made it down to my car when he showed up and like kidnapped me…." Sonny giggled as she felt Chad's hand find hers.

She smiled at him. "Then. I spent the most amazing weekend with this shy insecure total movie nerd who didn't once say a think about working or anything and knew how to cook an amazing breakfast and dinner. He even took me shopping. Then…Then he fumbled with some words Monday morning and that sent us in to a bit of a awkward situation…" Sonny giggled as she recalled.

Then Chad stood up and took the microphone. "I'm gonna make the ending pretty short and say after Tawni thought I brainwashed her because I was suddenly being so nice and crap I had to comfort her in her dressing room after being banned from sharing a room with Blondie and ended up taking her out several weeks later to only end up here today." Chad said before handing the microphone back to Sonny.

"Thanks…" Sonny said rolling her eyes. "YOU GOT KANYED!" someone shouted in the back of the room.

Sure enough people started to laugh. "Thank's Grant." Sonny said rolling her eyes again as she played with the microphone for a few minutes. She wanted to share the news she had been keeping secret then but she felt awkward about doing it at her wedding reception but decided she'll tell Chad later that night.

Sonny passed the microphone back to the Dj who had started to play some music again. Sonny smiled as she watched her friend's little girl dance with one of Chad's relatives. "They are so cute together." She said smile at Chad before turning back to the little couple.

Chad groaned as he listened to Sonny go on about this again. She had gone on and on and on about how adorable his nephew and her friends daughter would be a amazing couple when the grow up. "Whatever you say honey." He said before offering her a drink of his wine. She declined and Chad suddenly seemed suspicious of her. "What's going on? You normally don't turn wine down." He asked.

"Maybe I wanna actually remember tonight instead of be so drunk I can't even think straight?" Sonny shrugged. " I see." Chad murmured he said taking the answer but clearly no buying it. He'd ask her later when they were alone… For the first time in months and possibly the last.

Sonny smiled before pulling on Chad's hand. "Come on. I want one more dance before we leave." She whispered into his ear as she got up. Chad smirked before getting up and holding her hand up as they walked around the table.

"Mister and Mrs. Cooper's last dance of the night." The DJ said as he put on a slow song for us.

"I love you." Sonny murmured as she laid her head on his chest. "As I love you." Chad murmured.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Okay so Oblivously you managed to read the whole thing… If is doesn't really make any sense it's kinda broken up into different days… like it start's on a Friday then goes to a Monday (Because I couldn't write a weekend without sounding like an idiot…) Then is around lunch time then is several weeks later… Then it's two years later…**

**This was originally gonna be number 14. In OHAO but I change my mind and turned this into a really long one shot because obliviously they didn't share a bed they shared a couch… and two… I just kinda failed to come up with an idea to go with the rest of it that wasn't this one…**

** Its a little over 8,055 words… Damnnn…. That was a lot… But I love it and I love the outcome of it. :D **

**It only took me three days to actually write. =p**


	2. Part 2

_For those who asked for more._

_I seriously was only going to keep it as a one shot but then so many people wanted more._

_Thank you._

* * *

Sonny giggled as she rested a hand over her swollen stomach. She let her smile widen as she felt Chad's hands reach around her and sit on top of hers. Shesighed before leaning her head back and pulling one hand from under Chad's and placed it over top of his. She felt his lips on her shoulder and felt the smile that grew on his lips as he felt the baby kick.

"She's gonna be a soccer player." He murmured as he kissed her shoulder before looking back up across the baseball field and towards the short number sixteen boy standing at base. Chad smiled as he watched the boy hit the ball at the first throw.

"Just like he was gonna be a soccer player to?" Sonny asked looking up and behind her. "Well…" Chad said turning his head to the side. "Exactly." She said rolling her eyes before gazing to the small boy. The boy stopped at Third base and smiled widely at his parents.

Sonny laughed before waving to him. "Hi mom!" He said cheerfully before looking back at the home base. "Hi Nicky." Sonny said as she waved back. "You aren't special anymore. He didn't say hi to you." Sonny said sticking her tongue out at Chad before she went back to cheering for their son who made a move run for it after watching the next player hit the ball.

"Be quiet." Chad said as he rubbed Sonny's stomach again.

* * *

"OH!" Sonny said as she sat up from her position in bed. She had laid down to read for a little bit on the couch. "CHAD?" She shouted worried. She knew it was late and she also knew Chad had gone to help Nicky get ready for bed. "CHAD!" She shouted again knowing he was still in the house. "Damn it Chad." She murmured before sitting up again. She pondered actually getting up and walking around to find him but refused to go up the stairs.

"CHAD!" Sonny shouted again finally she got a reply. "What's wrong?" Chad said coming into the room not realizing he wife was pissed off and clearly in pain. "Labour now." She managed to get out before a contraction hit.

Chad's eyes widened before he helped her up. "I'll get you to the car then get Nicky and the baby bag." He said quickly as put his arm around her waist and guided her towards the garage. "I'm not four." Sonny said blowing hair out of her face. "I know but I'm just doing it for my sake… You have no idea how many times I've had mini freak outs in my mind ever since you told me you were pregnant again." He said as he opened the door of their SUV.

"Thanks." Sonny breathed out as she managed to get into the car before the next contraction hit.

* * *

Sonny sighed as she laid her head down on the hospital bed. Nearly nineteen hours before finally giving birth to her daughter and she was amazed she still handled to stay awake. Chad was currently telling everyone who had waited patiently out in the waiting room for the news.

She sighed as she held the tiny seven pound baby. She had missed the feel of holding a baby in her arms now that Nicky was almost nine. Sonny glanced down and cooed at the baby blue eyed little girl staring at her. "Hi there baby girl." She said smiling down. "It's your mommy." She cooed as she held the child close to her.

Chad had slipped back into the room carrying several things. Sonny didn't seem to notice until Chad sneezed. "Shit." He murmured as he looked back at Sonny before looking down. Sonny laughed at what he was carrying. Five different flower bouquets, three teddy bears, two onesies, and a bib that said I'm the favorite.

"Where did all of that come from?" Sonny asked before looking down as the baby. Her eyes seemed to glow more as she could see the mix of her and Chad in their baby. "Each flower bouquet is from each couple that's out there. Tawni and Nico, My parents, Grady and his girlfriend, Zora and her boyfriend, Ferguson and Marta… You mom said to send her love and she'll be down in a couple of days." Chad said as he placed the things on the bed.

"Tawni got the 'I'm the favorite bib' Marta and my mom got you the onesies and the guys beside's by dad got the teddy bears…" Chad said as he started to put the flowers on the counter of the large hospital room.

Sonny had a feeling Chad used the I'm the greatest actor of our generation bit to get the room. But right now Sonny didn't care. "What should we name her?" Sonny asked as she looking lovingly at Chad before the baby.

"Honestly. All the names be had picked out are kinda out the window… She looks nothing like a Caroline or Melissa…" Chad shrugged as he joined his wife to ogle over their daughter.

"Athena?" Chad asked softly. Sonny smiled. "Athena. Sounds like an amazing name." Sonny nodded. "Athena Fleur?" Sonny whispered as she looked up at her husband. "Athena Fleur… Perfect." He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sonny rolled into her husband's arms as she felt him finally lay down in their bed. "Athena thinks there is monsters living under her bed cause Nicky told her there was."Chad said before yawning. He smiled as he felt Sonny trace a pattern down his chest.

"He's asking for it isn't he?"Sonny murmured as she looked up into Chad's eyes. She noticed the tiredness and the weariness seemed to be the only expression he had lately. "Sleep baby."She said kissing him.

"Can't." Chad murmured. "I haven't spent any time with you all day. This is most likely the only time I'll get to be alone with you." He said as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Sonny giggled softly. "That tickles." She murmured before shaking her head. "We could ask your parents to take them for a weekend." Sonny whispered smiling at Chad.

"I couldn't do that to my parents… You know that." Chad said. "Let me rephrase that then. The next two weekends the kid are going to be with you parents while we get some time to ourselves." Sonny said smiling as she felt Chad frown against her shoulder.

He looked up at her. "Sonny we can't just take adva-" "That told me for the next two weekends they are taking our children. I couldn't get a word in to say no." Sonny said cutting him off.

"I'll talk to my parents about this later." Chad murmured. "No you won't. Chad. They hardly get to see them cause you worry so much. Let the kids spend some time with them." Sonny said before kissing him again. "Now sleep." She murmured as she watched his eyes close. She soon followed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chad smirked as he watched Sonny try to untangle herself from the bed sheets. He didn't realize how much he really missed enjoying that part of marriage until last night. "Chad You could help me you know." Sonny said as she tried to pull one side of sheets off only to be stuck in another layer. "Damn it." Sonny cursed frowning.

"I could help but watching you try to get out is pretty sexy." Chad shrugged. It was the second weekend without the children. "Then you can explain why Mommy isn't downstairs in the next twenty minutes" Sonny said giving Chad a pointed look as she checked the clock.

"Fuck its almost time for them to come home?" Chad said shocked. "Yeah. You and your needs used up all of today for nothing but staying in bed." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't have needs." Chad murmured before he started to help his wife. "Thanks." Sonnies said as she finally got up went go dressed. She giggled as she looked through her closet and found the white dress from years ago.

She quickly peaked around the edge of the closet to notice Chad was gone. She smiled before pulling it over her head. She grinned as she realized it still fit. She pulled the still tied strings over her head and twirled in front of her mirror. She was happy it still fit.

Sonny laughed at herself as she realized she was acting like a child.

* * *

"Momma." Athena asked as she looked around her parent's bed room. She could here giggling and the sounds of water splashing. Athena opened the door and gasped as she noticed her mother was in the tub while her father sat in a chair that was next to the tub.

She watched confused as her father's hand kept slipping into the water and far down. "Momma?" Athena said as she stepped into the bathroom.

"ATHENA!" Sonny shouted as she shoved Chad's hand away from her and looked at her daughter. "Yes baby girl?" She asked after she leaned over the tub and rested her arms on either side. Chad looked embarrassingly at what he daughter might have just saw.

"I… I had a bad dream…" Athena said quietly as she held onto her stuffed dog her father had given her for her second birthday. "Oh… Athena." Chad said as he dried he hands off before pulling the girl into his lap. "Why don't you tell us what's made it a bad dream…?" He said as he pulled her into his chest.

Sonny pouted a little when she watched Chad pull their daughter into him the way he had. Sonny had longed for Chad to do that to her for months now. He had suddenly stop after their thirteen year old son suddenly seemed to be easily agitated by the intimateness of his parents.

"Well… It didn't start as a bad dream… It started as a good dream. You and momma and Nicky…"Athena started before thinking. "Then there was a lot of bright flashing lights and I got lost…. Then I couldn't find anyone. It was just a bunch of bright flashing lights." Athena stopped to take a breath. "Then I found you but you and mommy didn't know me and Nicky kept calling me the maid and then I had to clean for the rest of my life and then I woke up." Athena said now ready to burst into tears.

"Oh baby girl." Sonny frowned as she put her hand on her daughter's knee. "We could never forget you and if Nicky wouldn't ever call you a maid."She said. Athena leaned towards her mother. "I love you mommy." She said before kissing her check. "I love you two." Sonny smiled as she sat up a little.

Chad smiled and kissed the top of his daughters head. "I'll put you back to bed baby girl." Chad murmured.

* * *

"I hate you." A young voice shouted as she slammed her bedroom door. She started to throw things around her room. She was angry at her father. "Athena…" Chad said quietly. He didn't mean for him to be so harsh on her but that boy she was with was up to no good. He could see it in his eyes.

"Chad?" Sonny murmured sleepily as she had woken up from the sounds of their daughter screaming and throwing things still. Chad jumped a little before realizing his wife had woken up. "I'm sorry." He murmured before kissing her forehead. It was still warm to the touch.

Sonny smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "It's alright. You told her right?" She asked as she felt Chad's hands run up and down her back. "Yes. I told her… She hates me." Chad murmured into her hair.

He never felt so low. He wanted to tell his daughter he knew that look her date had tonight and he didn't want her to get hurt. He hadn't gotten to explain himself to her.

Chad sighed as he watched his oldest child get married to the girl of his dreams. Sonny held on tightly to his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think we looked that happy on our wedding day?" Sonny asked softly so not to distract the people sitting next to then could hear.

"No… I think we were much more happier… But I'm just guessing." Chad shrugged as he kissed Sonny's peppered hair. Sonny smiled up at her once blond haired husband. "Mmhmm. You think?" She murmured as she leaned up and kissed him. She could hear her grandchild yelling Ew along with several other of the young girls invited to the wedding. Sonny laughed at the sound of her grandchild finding it gross.

"Silly goose. All people kiss. You going to have to deal with it." Sonny said pulling the young girl into her lap. It was six years ago when her son found his soul mate. Although both Sonny and Chad preached no sex before marriage Nicky had broken that rule the second he was at college and found his soul mate that way.

Sonny laughed as she felt the four year old squirm to get down. "Give grandma a hug and you'll be free." Sonny said smiling at the girl. "Yes Grammy." The toddler smiled before wrapping her small arms around Sonny's neck and gave a tight squeeze.

Sonny let the girl go and watched her run down to the dance floor. She had watched longingly at the dance floor wondering if she'd have to ask Chad to dance if he didn't say anything soon.

Chad sighed before running a hand through his graying hair. He had given up on his image years ago. Sonny still sometime wondered how a person that was so self-centered to just drop his care for looking his best.

"Come on." Chad said as he got up. Sonny laughed at the song choice. She didn't know her son or his bride had picked some of her music to play. "I love you." Chad murmured. Sonny smiled and sang along to her song she mouthed back she loved him.

* * *

**Okay so here's the second part... I felt that since several of you asked I'd write another... Its a little under 2,500 words which I'm okay with... This one has major time skips though... I had focused on Athena most of the story and felt that Nicky needed to be added on more time so he was added to the ending...**

**Okayy... Thoughts? Believe me. I won't know what wrong with it unless you reviewww...**

**Okay. Going to pass out now. 4:30am right noww... Damnnn... So tired... I'm amazed I'm still awake... =p  
**


End file.
